For Your Love
by Eldan Aranye
Summary: He was important to her, that much she knew. He was her nakama. He was…


**Title:** For Your Love

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **He was important to her, that much she knew. He was her nakama. He was…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail…:D

* * *

><p><em>I'm laying it<em>

_On the line to show you_

_I'll never let you go_

_On the line for your love_

_There's nothing_

_I want more_

Lucy ran. In almost every mission that she and Natsu had taken so far, they had followed the same routine over and over again. She would get into trouble and Natsu would come to save her. It has always been like that. But the tables have been turned. Now it was Natsu who needed saving—all because at the last minute, he got captured after saving a kidnapped Lisanna. She got jealous, she knew that. But no matter what, they were her nakama. He was her treasured nakama. And she would do anything just to save him. Just like what he would definitely do for her.

_Another dead end street_

_Another love gone wrong_

_Another shattered dream_

_Always the same old song_

She had always been on the look-out for that special person who would be able to sweep her off her feet, that one person who would be able to take her breath away. That one person—whom she could love and who would love her back. But still that someone was nowhere in sight. She was still on her feet, awaiting the arrival of her prince. Or so that was what she had thought.

_I started thinking that_

_You'd never come along_

She was starting to feel desperate, to lose hope. She felt like that special someone would never come. But then—she met Natsu. At first, she only saw him as a friend and then eventually, a certain feeling started taking root in her heart. Soon enough, she realized—she had fallen for her best friend.

_I got all this love inside_

_That I'm sure you want tonight_

When she realized just how much she had fallen for the Fire Mage, she made a promise. She would do her best so that Natsu would be able to know or at least acknowledge what she felt for him. But either she was just not giving her all or the Fire Dragon Slayer was just too dense to notice—for the pink-haired teen remained clueless to what she felt about him. That was why she decided to lie low for a while, and wait for the right time to confess to him. But then Lisanna came back—and she felt all her hopes shatter.

_I wish you knew_

_What I've been through_

_To get to you_

The guild was overjoyed when they found out that Lisanna was alive after all, so who was she to destroy that festive mood? She had smiled, had laughed—actually had fun—in their guild's little yet extravagant celebration. She even managed to talk to Lisanna personally and she saw why everybody liked her. But from that point onwards, Natsu seemed to have forgotten her a bit. It seemed like, with the arrival of Lisanna, Natsu had forgotten their own closeness. Their own friendship. But she let it be. She knew how much the Fire Dragon cared for Lisanna. She knew how much he missed her. Maybe after a while everything would go back to normal. Maybe…

_I'm laying it_

_On the line to show you_

_I'll never let you go_

_On the line for your love_

_There's nothing_

_I want more_

The Stellar Mage ran. She could hear the Fire Dragon's anguished yells as another voice sounded in pain. It seemed like Lisanna was getting hurt bad. Even though her heart broke at how Natsu seemed to share Lisanna's misery, she just could not bear hearing her nakama undergoing such torture.

_When you smile_

_I feel my heart open_

_And I know there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_I'm layin' it_

_On the line this time_

_Just to be with you_

Lucy dragged herself forward, her pace not faltering. She longed to see Natsu again. She longed to see him smile and laugh once more. And the only way to do that was to save Lisanna. She did not want to see him hurt or troubled. That was shy she would do anything to get to his side—and save them from their misery.

_After everything_

_My heart's been through_

_I treasure, every moment_

_I spend with you_

Every single day that she had spent with Natsu ever since she joined Fairytail was a magical one. Yes, they always got into trouble, always ended up with barely enough reward money to pay her rent—but she got to live life just the way she wanted it. She could not imagine a life without Natsu by her side—even if it meant that he was with another girl.

_For me to feel this way_

_Is something new_

_Now it's got a hold of me_

_It's making me believe_

_That what_

_We got is something_

_Unlike any other_

She felt hot tears forming in the corner of her eyes. It hurt to think that Natsu chose Lisanna over her. It made her feel like some sort of replacement. But she shrugged it away. For over a year, she and Natsu had developed such a bond that could not be seen in any other pair in Fairytail. And even if Lisanna was there she knew, deep in her heart, that Natsu would never, ever forget that.

_I'm laying it_

_On the line to show you_

_I'll never let you go_

_On the line for your love_

_There's nothing_

_I want more_

Lucy ran the remaining steps towards the last room. The door burst open as she kicked it, and what met her eyes shocked her. Natsu and Lisanna were both strapped on two large circular objects, both of them facing each other. Natsu was wide awake as a limp Lisanna hung before him. In front of Lisanna was one large man holding a staff that emitted electricity. Lucy balled her hands into fists. She guessed that the white-haired girl passed out due to the multiple shocks that she was receiving a while ago. She felt her blood boil. That man has done something that any Fairytail member could not forgive easily—he had hurt their nakama.

_When you smile_

_I feel my heart open_

_And I know there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_(I wouldn't do)_

_I'm layin' it_

_On the line this time_

_Just to be with you_

Lucy glanced at Natsu. It hurt her to see how mad he was at the man holding Lisanna. How angry he was at not being able to save the girl in front of him. The Stellar Mage bit her lower lip. If saving that girl would bring Natsu's goofy grin back—then she would be willing to risk everything for him.

_If you're thinking,_

_What you're thinking_

_Girl, all you gotta do_

_Is say the word_

The man noticed that somebody else was in the room. Lucy reacted a second too late. She heard Natsu's surprised yell as a strong lightning bolt hit her. She crumpled to the ground, weakened by the impact. She heard Natsu calling her name, telling her to stop. She smiled. Idiot, she thought as she stood up. She then grinned weakly at Natsu, raising her right hand a bit and making the symbol of Fairytail with her thumb and index finger. The Fire Dragon's eyes widened as Lucy started to attack.

_If you tell me_

_What you need_

_I can get you_

_What you're asking for_

Lucy summoned one spirit after another. She felt her magical energy slowly fading with every Celestial call. Soon, she thought, she would run out of magic and she would definitely lose to the man. She shook herself mentally. No! She was there to save her nakama. And she would do that—even if it meant that she would have to die trying!

_When I didn't have a prayer_

_I thought nobody cared_

_I turned around and_

_You were there_

Lucy fell on all fours on the floor. She knew she had reached her limit and as soon as the evil man stopped cackling, she would really become a goner. She glanced at Natsu. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open a little. When their eyes made contact—Lucy felt one last surge of energy run through her. She remembered the many times that Natsu stood up even after taking such a beating. The many times that he continued to fight even if he had no more strength left. Just to save his guild mates. Just to save his nakama.

_On the line to show you_

_That I'll never let you go_

_On the line for your love_

_There's nothing_

_I want more_

She stood up once more and, with one mighty call, summoned forth all of her spirits. She smiled and asked them for their help, asked them to lend their strength for one last time. Her spirits heeded her call and attacked the man with everything that they've got. When the man finally succumbed to the blow, the objects holding Natsu and Lisanna collapsed. At that exact moment, Mirajane and Elfman crashed through the wall, both in their changed forms. As they ran towards Lisanna, Lucy felt herself fall forward. But instead of hitting the ground, she felt two powerful arms enclose her in a tight embrace.

_When you smile_

_I feel my heart open_

_And I know there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_(Nothing that I wouldn't do)_

Lucy looked at the Fire Mage, whose eyes were hidden by his bangs. She smiled. At least they were free. At least they were now safe.

"Idiot." Natsu whispered. Lucy raised an eyebrow. After everything she had done, that was all she was going to ge-?

"YOU IDIOT!" Natsu repeated, but this time Lucy saw his entire face clearly. He was crying.

_I'm laying it_

_On the line to show you_

_(Never gonna let you go_

_Never gonna let you go)_

_On the line for your love_

_There's nothing_

_I want more_

"Never, ever do that again!" Natsu screamed at her as he covered her ears so that they would not get hurt at the intensity of his voice. The Stellar Mage smiled. Just then, Mirajane and Elfman walked over to them carrying Lisanna between them. She had a gentle smile on her face and Lucy could not help but return the gesture.

"You were brave to go here, Lucy. They really wanted you for their experiment, not me. They just used me and Natsu as bait." She tilted her head to the side, the kind smile still upon her lips.

"Natsu really got mad. He swore that he would not forgive them if they touched even a single hair on your body. In his anger, he did not see the trap. We got caught in those objects, which hindered us from using our magic." Lisanna explained. Lucy was surprised to hear that. She gazed at Natsu, who still had tears in his eyes.

_When you smile_

_I feel my heart open_

_And I know there's nothing_

_That I would not do_

"I don't know what I'll do without you, Luce. That's why I got scared when you fought the man. I thought…" He let his forehead touch that of the Stellar Mage's.

"I thought I'd lose you." Lisanna chuckled.

"That's why I kept telling you to tell her how you feel, you big idiot. If that thing happens again, you might not be able to get a shot at it anymore." The white-haired teen grinned. Lucy stared at Lisanna, wide-eyed. What did she just say?

"Lucy, please take care of Natsu for me, okay? He can be a handful, but I think you would be able to handle that. After all," Lisanna winked at the Stellar Mage.

'I'm sure you would always be there for him. Just like how he'd always be with you."

And as Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman walked away, Natsu gently cupped Lucy's face and angled it so that they were now staring into each other's eyes. Lucy reached up a hand and touched Natsu's cheek, glad to know that after everything that has happened to them—he was still hers.

"Promise me you won't do anything that stupid ever again, Luce. I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting you." The Fire Mage muttered as his lips moved closer to Lucy's. The Stellar Mage smiled softly at him.

"I won't promise, Natsu. 'Cause every time you're in trouble," Lucy said as Natsu's warm lips covered her softer, much tender ones.

_I'm layin' it_

_On the line this time_

"You know I'd come running to save you…"

**Just to be with you**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hahaha! Another songfic. This time I used the song On the Line, a track from a movie with the same title. XD R&R, please…XD Arigatou na! :D

Oh and by the way, the next story I'll be writing will be rated M. You have been warned. :D


End file.
